Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas
by sarapals with past50
Summary: A GSR story, Grissom and Sara are in Vegas celebrating Christmas while Sara works. All fluff, a little humor, and all GSR-beginning with a bit of sweet smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

_(with thanks to Andy Williams for the title! We own nothing, just enjoy playing with CSI characters! )_

Chapter 1: The Christmas Tree is Decorated

Sara did not have to open her eyes as she rolled over; her nose flashed a message to her olfactory bulb which quickly filtered and enhanced the familiar smell nearest her—translated as a scent very nearly "fresh air" but actually attached to a human body. Even as her arm stretched across the bed and her hand found the source of that fragrance, other functions of her brain were involved in arousing her other senses.

Her ears picked up the quiet flip of paper as a book was closed. A hand and fingers, a bit more calloused than when he worked in the lab, covered hers as fingers entwined.

She opened her eyes to a special, endearing view of her husband fumbling with his reading glasses; she mumbled "What time is it?"

"Nearly five," he answered as he turned to face her, bringing her fingers to his lips.

"I'll need to go in by eight." She snuggled closer. "Hank?"

"Taken care of."

She felt lips press against her hair. And, while her husband felt immensely warm and comfortable, Sara suddenly wiggled away.

Not only had her nose smelled fresh air, she had also sensed the minty aroma of recently brushed teeth.

"Be right back," she said, leaving the warm covers and his arms.

Quickly, she scampered into the bathroom, closed the door, brushed her teeth, and shed her sleeping pants. Several days before she had secreted a small shopping bag behind a stack of towels for just such an occasion. She rummaged inside and withdrew a pair of scarlet lace panties. A few seconds later, glancing in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection.

She knew she did not need to wear anything at all to get or receive Gil Grissom's attention, but she enjoyed his delight at the unexpected. Giggling, she opened the bathroom door, letting the light silhouette her body as she stretched, slowly turning from side to side.

She heard a sound—a deep, human growl, before her husband said, "Get over here before I explode!"

"Merry Christmas—a few days early!" With several long leaps, she was bouncing on the bed, jumping on her knees as she straddled his thighs. She touched a small bell-shaped appliqué on the red panties and a familiar song about a reindeer began to play. Sara sang along with her own words.

"Gilbert, the great bug scientist, has a very large penis and whenever I get near him, it grows and glows…"

Another growl emanated from her husband. "Where?"

Sara giggled and pressed the bell again. In addition to replaying the song, a small red light flashed between her legs. "Merry Christmas, Gil!"

His hands were already around her hips, pushing the fabric below her butt.

"Wait!" Sara's fingers covered his and moved them along the thin elastic. "Magic!" Fingertips pulled and the panties came apart at the hip. "No more pulling off, just a rip of the Velcro!"

Grissom laughed, grabbed the red panties and tossed them to the floor. "Hand-wash, I think."

Sara laughed. "Or one time use!" She pulled her shirt over her head.

His hands returned to her body; grasping her hips he placed her so her soft center nested against his penis. When she wiggled her hips, he stopped her.

"Let me play," he whispered, causing her to smile. His hand cupped her sex, fingers threaded through her tight curls until he found the soft damp center of her womanhood. Gently, yet certain of what he sought, his fingers caressed and massaged her velvety tissue until he felt tremors against his palm.

While his fingers played, Sara had folded her hands around his erection, stroking, squeezing gently from base to head, dipping warm fingers deep into his bird's nest of dark hair.

He whispered, "Open your eyes, honey."

Slipping two fingers inside her, he pressed against the velvet softness inside her body, arousing feelings of intense pleasure. She responded by opening her eyes, so dilated they appeared as shining black jet. Her hips lifted, her back arched. She loosened her hands; quickly, he shifted. His erection touched her intimate folds just as she lifted her hips giving him access to her opening.

Quickly, his hips lifted and he was inside the warm, pulsing center of feminine passion. Somehow, as lovers do so easily, he rolled as she folded over his chest. Each mouth found the other. Hands touched, fingers locked. His chest felt the firm mounds and erect nipples of her breasts.

"Sara," he mumbled as he plunged deeply.

Slowly, rhythm built. He plunged; her tight muscles drew him in. His one complete thought was of how he could not live without this woman. The feminine scent, the intimate feel of her body pulled him into a passionate embrace. He was conscious of powerful movements within his own body as his wife's climax reached its crescendo. He was the one who cried out as rippling waves turned into a roaring tsunami. Consciousness returned when he felt Sara's lips kissing his face, her legs wrapped tightly around his. A soft melodious tune came to his ears and he realized she was humming the same song about the reindeer.

He chuckled, "Do we get to see those again?"

Long slender fingers caressed his face; by the touch of her mouth against his, he knew she smiled. "You can't get all your gifts at once, you know."

"There's more?" The lilt in his voice caused Sara to laugh.

"I'm not telling, but you can wish," she said with a giggle.

Several minutes passed in silence, yet neither moved from the tight cocoon they had made. Grissom heard the restful sighs of her breathing. His arms wrapped around her so his thumb could caress her breast as it lifted from her chest. He kissed her chin—the part of her nearest his lips.

"This spot," he patted his thumb against her breast, "is my private space. No one else gets near it."

Sara's giggle was soft, mellow to his ear. "There are a lot of those private spaces you've claimed, dear Gilbert." Her legs tightened around his, her arms circled his head as she pulled him into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"I hate to leave you," she whispered.

He responded with another kiss, saying "I'll bring lunch for you and Greg."

"Your mom is okay about Christmas day?"

"She is—actually thrilled to have her family with her—including Laura and Greg." Grissom rearranged himself so his head rested on his hand. "Ever since I returned from Peru, she's been big on this 'family' idea."

Sara made a sound between a groan and a laugh.

"What did you tell her?" His hand lay on her abdomen and he pressed one finger against her rib. "Confess."

Sara grimaced.

"Sara."

"I know what I said—it was after the murder at the college—after your mom said how much Julia meant to her and Julia was all in my face—with Jim sitting right there—about having an intimate relationship with you!"

"I told you…"

"That was later. I had already blurted out to your mother that we were a family—or something like that. And I think she decided—you know—the family part."

Grissom touched her face, gently tracing a line across her brow, down her nose to her lips. "Yeah, she probably did." Tenderly, he tilted her chin so her lips met his, kissing her teasingly with touches of his tongue; she reciprocitated, dancing back and forth as each felt the passage of an emotional message. Their hands searched and tightened as they held each other until a peaceful feeling cloaked and covered both.

The subject of family was one they had talked about for hours—in Costa Rica, in Paris, in Vegas, even in Peru when Sara visited him for several weeks—before finally acknowledging the likelihood of children in the usual method diminished with each passing month. Tentatively, they inquired about adoption—running into roadblock after roadblock—until, almost simply, one of the social workers they had known for years, suggested the easiest way to start a family.

"Mom thinks I'm going to make a great Santa," Grissom said, playfully raking his stubbly beard against Sara's cheek causing her to laugh. "It's too bad I have to wear a fake beard." The request for Santa had been made the week before and even his beard would not grow long enough to be appropriate for Santa.

Sara's hand cradled his face. "Greg's got you covered—swears it will look like the real thing."

"I really need a Santa's helper—one of those long-legged girls in tights and a short skirt." His laugh resonated against her skin in a way that caused goose bumps along her arms.

"Not likely," Sara laughed. "This Santa's helper will wear jeans and a red shirt!"

Grissom untangled arms and legs and stretched to reach the panties he had tossed to the floor. Holding them up, he said "I'd pay to see you wear these to the lab—under your clothes, of course!"

Sara gave him a sharp jab with her elbow before laughing. "Only for you, dear. Not for others." Her eyes rolled. "I'd never live it down, but it would be funny—Rudolf playing every time I bent over!"

He crawled underneath covers again and for a while, they talked about work, about the house, about their mothers and food and gifts and last minute errands.

For the Christmas holidays Sara and Greg were the only ones working the night shift with the new supervisor. Catherine had taken two weeks of vacation to fly to a warm island. Morgan was scheduled to work, but at the last minute, she managed to arrange a quick trip to see her mother which included Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Nick, with Sara and Greg encouraging him, flew to Texas. His father had died in August and they convinced him it was important to celebrate the holidays with his mother and sisters.

Later, Sara kissed her husband and wished for a quiet night.

"Sometimes it is," Grissom added to her wish. "Holidays in Vegas are different and Christmas even more so. Call me about lunch—I'll bring enough for everyone."

And the night before Christmas Eve worked out to be more usual than not. A man found dead in his house had died from a massive stroke—the adult children who came once a year would spend Christmas planning a funeral. Two homeless men died after ingesting a massive quantity of cheap whiskey; Sara and Greg finished the shift searching for relatives of the two men.

Keeping his promise to bring food, Grissom arrived with enough sandwiches and cookies to feed everyone in the lab. And while work did not completely stop, no one counted the minutes of lunch time or how many people were hanging around the break room at any one time.

As Grissom left, Greg said, "I'll be at your house by three o'clock for Santa dress-up!"

"I can stick the beard on without your help, Greg."

Greg grinned. "I know you can—but I need to help—want to help. We need to look good."

Grissom chuckled. He was almost afraid to ask what "looking good" meant to Greg. But he agreed to accept Greg's help.

_A/N: Thank for reading. Let us know if you enjoyed the first chapter. This one is a short story-completed before Christmas as our 'gift' to our readers! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Reviews bring on the next chapter! Thanks so much! And who wouldn't love Grissom as Santa!_

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

**Chapter 2: All the Shopping's Done**

Grissom had to admit he looked like Santa Claus. Greg had worked wonders with a long white beard and an equally realistic-looking white wig. Sara had padded the red suit to fill out the belly and helped fit the shiny black boots on his feet.

Greg watched as Sara put finishing touches on Grissom's face before saying "You look great! Kids will love you—just remember to smile!"

Grissom scowled. "How many?" Then he quickly grinned and added "Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas, little Greg-go. And how many bomb kits do you want for Christmas?"

Sara provided an answer: "Thirty-two kids—eighteen under the age of ten. The teenagers will help with gifts for the younger ones." She touched a finger to his nose. "Just be jolly!" When she giggled, it caused the same reaction in the two men.

After a few more adjustments to the costume, the three were out the door and on their way to one of the children's shelters in the county. Most of the kids were there on a temporary basis waiting for a parent or relative to claim them; a few lived there while parents were incarcerated for less than a year. Except for the youngest, the children, who had experienced many disappointments in their young lives, had few expectations for Christmas and knew they were dependent on strangers for any gifts that might come. The crime lab employees had taken the shelter as their holiday project and Gil Grissom, with the encouragement of everyone in the lab, agreed to play Santa Claus.

From the street, the shelter house had the appearance of a large ranch-style home with the exception of the numerous parking spaces in front and the extra security screening upon entering the front door. Nothing about the house reflected its true purpose as Santa arrived in a dark SUV and managed to slip inside unnoticed by any of the children.

Before Santa arrived, others had delivered presents—plans had been made so every child would get four wrapped gifts. Nothing large, no bicycles, no electronics, but trucks, cars, dolls, stuffed animals, puzzles, musical toys, blocks, art supplies, and books were all wrapped in colorful paper and tied with festive bows. Older kids would get gift cards, new pajamas, fingernail polish, stylish jewelry, tee shirts, backpacks, and with the generosity of one person, fourteen IPod shuffles in a rainbow of colors had been purchased for the teenagers.

A dozen people from the lab, including the D.B and his wife, Henry, Mandy and David Hodges, were already there when Santa, Sara, and Greg walked into the house. Plans were explained and Santa took his place near the Christmas tree, appearing to be busy leaving presents. The six adults who supervised the house called everyone into the large living room and from the arrival of the first children, chaos reigned—somewhat organized as names were called and Santa passed gifts to excited children who were either struck speechless or became complete chatterboxes as they unwrapped presents with the speed of lightening.

The smallest children, who believed a visit from Santa meant Christmas, were happy the man in the red suit had arrived early; older kids played along with their excitement, thanked Santa for their gifts, and helped younger ones discover puzzles and blocks, trucks that transformed and uses for art kits. The older ones knew gifts were given that were easily packed—their lives and possessions could be placed in a suitcase on quick notice.

Santa Claus and D.B. helped the boys who had gotten building blocks and cars—and soon a road built of boxes and paper was spread across one end of the living room. For the first time in decades, Sara showed a five-year-old how to redress a doll. Greg provided assistance with downloading music. Cupcakes and punch interrupted play and provided an exit for Santa who shook hands of small children giving a reasonable jolly "ho-ho-ho" as he left with his two 'helpers'. The older children immediately re-directed the attention of small ones so questions of reindeer and going up a non-existent chimney were avoided.

"That went well," Grissom said as he climbed into the back seat, fastened his seat belt and scratched his beard.

Sara and Greg laughed. "It did," Sara added. "And you look very much like Santa! Stop scratching! Santa has another appearance." She checked traffic and headed for their next stop.

Lights sparkled around Betty Grissom's home as Sara's edged her vehicle to the curb where a dozen cars were parked. When his mother learned her son was playing Santa, she insisted he arrive at her annual Christmas Eve party in costume—even providing a large red sack filled with gifts for staff and faculty who would be there.

"I'll never know how I agreed to all of this," Grissom grumbled as Sara smoothed his red suit and the white beard.

"You'll be fine!" She kissed his cheek. "And I have to go to work in an hour."

The three entered the house after Greg pressed the doorbell causing a quick blinking of lights inside. Even after attending several of Betty's celebratory parties, Sara still found the silence of a deaf party uncomfortable and unnerving; she knew her signing had improved but her efforts appeared simple and childish compared to Betty and her company.

At this party, after quick greetings to everyone, she and Greg made their way to the kitchen and left Grissom entertaining the group as Santa. Together, they washed a few dishes, refilled food trays, and managed to stay busy for almost an hour.

"Grissom's having a good time," Greg said as they watched some kind of guessing game among the guests.

Sara laughed. "Betty said she had several fun games that everyone loved to play—only she didn't tell Gil he was going to be part of the fun!" She waved as he held up a round package.

Quickly, he passed the parcel to his mother and met Sara and Greg as they headed to the door. "You're really going to leave me here?" He asked.

Sara grinned, leaned to his face, and kissed him. "Yes, Santa. We're heading to work—someone has to keep the streets safe and gather evidence! And your mother is thrilled you are here!"

Accepting his fate, Grissom shrugged. "Take care—both of you." He kissed Sara and then gave her a two-arm hug. "Santa's belly gets in my way," he said with a laugh. "And Merry Christmas—I'll check on you later, okay?"

While Las Vegas partied on Christmas Eve, the lab was quiet. Several people had brought holiday foods for the break room; someone played Christmas music and for several hours, everyone sat in the break room eating and talking about childhood memories of past Christmases.

D.B. answered his phone for the first call of the shift—a hit and run with injuries on the Strip.

"We'll take it," Sara volunteered. "There's always paperwork for the supervisor."

The victim was mortally injured, dead before the EMT's arrived. Police were still taking statements from everyone who had remained at the scene when Sara and Greg arrived. David Phillips looked up as they arrived.

He said, "No identification in her purse." He held out a small beaded bag. "Lots of cash and a key card." He waited for Sara and Greg to look over the body.

"Pretty girl," Greg said as he opened the purse. "Wow! Yeah, she's got…nearly a thousand dollars in here." He held up the keycard. "It looks like The Grand," he motioned toward the large hotel and casino across the street.

Sara had kneeled beside the body. "No matter what's done to prevent people from crossing this street, they find a way! Why don't people use the crosswalks?" She expected no answer; with a sigh, she stood. "I'll take the keycard to the hotel and see if I can find a name." She waved for a young policeman to go with her. "Now her family will never have another merry Christmas."

Fifteen minutes later, Sara had the name and room number for Jackie Summers who had checked in two days ago. Jim Brass arrived just as they left the front desk with the hotel's night manager.

"I thought you had the night off," Sara said as he joined them in the elevator.

"I have nothing else planned, so I thought I'd help you." He grinned. "Beside, I heard we might get a visit from Santa tonight."

They went through the usual routine of knocking before the manager used his pass-key to open the door. Hearing noise, Jim immediately touched his gun before the young policeman whispered "It's Muppets—my kids watch that constantly."

All the lights were on in the room, the television played, a half-eaten room service tray was on the floor. Both beds were tangled with covers; several suitcases were scattered across the floor.

"Looks like a storm hit this room," Sara said as she stepped over one empty suitcase. She lifted a small shirt from the floor. "This is a child's shirt—did she have anyone with her?"

"No," the manager said as he checked a print-out. "She has a car in the garage. Nothing indicates she used our childcare facility."

Brass picked up keys near the television and handed them to the policeman. "See if you can find her car. Registration and license may help."

The manager left with the policeman. Sara began her search for identification by opening a drawer in the bedside table.

She said "Nothing but a Bible." The Muppets were singing. "Jim, can you turn that off?" She leaned to the floor and picked up a small sock. Holding it between her fingers, she said "Look at this—one sock?"

Brass muted the sound.

In the moment of silence that followed, as she and Jim Brass looked at each other and then looked at the sock, a faint sound caused both heads to turn toward the closet. Brass touched the gun at his side at the same time Sara shook her head and put a finger against her lips. Another few seconds passed before they heard the same sound again.

Sara quietly stepped to the closet door and slid it open to reveal several dresses hanging on a rod, clothes piled on the floor, and a well-worn stuffed bear dangling from a hidden source. She kneeled, gently separating the hanging clothing with her hand.

_A/N: Ahhhh-the mystery! LOL! Review-next chapter quickly!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: In the spirit of this season (giving!) here's chapter three! Enjoy, read, review! _

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

**Chapter 3 ****Silver Bells Ringing**

"Hello," she said as Brass moved behind her. "I'm Sara. What's your name?"

Standing against the wall of the closet, hidden behind clothes, two small girls with wide blue eyes, tangled blonde curls, and a thumb in the smallest one's mouth, stared at Sara. The tallest of the two girls was holding what Sara thought was a large doll against her shoulder. A ratty teddy bear dangled from the smaller girl's hand.

"Are you Santa?" The older girl looked up at Brass when she asked her question.

Brass knelt beside Sara. "No, honey, I'm not." He held out his hand. "Can you come out and talk to us?"

Just then the cloth covered bundle wiggled and made a very soft gurgling sound. Automatically, Sara's hands went out as the little girl shifted the bundle, turning so a smiling baby face looked at the two newcomers. A pacifier dropped from its open mouth.

"This is my brother," the girl said. "He's too little for real toys Mommy says." She repositioned the baby, seemed to give Sara a quick examination before placing the baby in Sara's arms. "This is Jane and I'm Darcy." She pointed a finger as she introduced her sister and her self.

"And what's your brother's name?" Brass asked.

Darcy smiled, showing a row of small white teeth. "He's Andy, but his real name is Anderson Cooper Summers." Her blue eyes widened. "He's named after the real Anderson Cooper on TV. Do you know him?"

Sara and Brass nodded before looking at each other. "Three," Sara whispered.

Darcy giggled. "I'm five—my birthday is Halloween. Jane is three."

Sara asked, "How old is Andy?"

Darcy had stepped forward to stand beside Sara. Her sister stayed in the closet, thumb in her mouth.

"He's months, not years." The child held out her chubby hand and spread her fingers. "He's five months old."

Brass had pulled out his phone and called for a protective services worker. While he talked, Darcy put her hand against Sara's ear and whispered: "Jane wet her pants."

"Oh," was the only response that came from Sara. Her mind was processing all she had seen since entering the room and finding not one but three small children alone in a hotel room. Quickly, she realized the smaller girl was near tears.

"Can you find her dry clothes, Darcy?"

The baby wiggled and made a fretful cry as his sister moved away. Sara reached for the pacifier attached by a ribbon to his shirt. As soon as he saw the pacifier, he gurgled and gave Sara a one-tooth smile before taking the nipple.

Darcy returned with clothes. "She got scared when you knocked on the door—she thought it was Santa and we were supposed to be asleep."

Sara fought an urge to scream about a mother who would leave her children alone; she quietly asked, "Do you have a carrier for Andy? Or would you hold him while I help Jane?"

The girl skillfully swapped clothing for the baby. "We keep him in the suitcase." She giggled again. "Not all the time but just so he'll be safe in one place."

The placement of the suitcases suddenly made sense to Sara. They had been watching the television sitting in suitcases with the baby between them.

Removing his jacket, Brass joined them again giving a slight nod to Sara. "Janet's on her way. She's the best one to deal with this." He settled on the floor. "Can I hold little Anderson Cooper Summers? Does he have a bottle?"

Darcy nodded and placed the baby in Jim's lap, saying "I'll get his bottle." The baby babbled as Brass held him but his dark eyes followed his sister.

Sara reached for Jane's hand. "Let's go into the bathroom and change your clothes." The little girl let Sara take her hand but her thumb remained firmly in her mouth. It took several minutes for Sara to change the child; she talked quietly, asked a few questions, but only got serious nods of Jane's head while she dressed her.

A few minutes later, Sara returned and found Brass, feeding the baby, being entertained by Darcy who did not seem to have the same shyness of her younger sister. Sara wasn't sure how much a three year old talked, but this one seemed extremely quiet compared to the children at the shelter house. Jane's thumb had come out of her mouth and her hand grasped Sara's in a tight hold. When Sara sat on the floor, the child came to sit in her lap, pulling Sara's hand to her chest and returning the thumb to her mouth.

"Mommy went to get some money and see Santa," Brass whispered.

"Any father?"

"Not mentioned."

On a hunch, Sara asked, "Darcy, could you bring me Andy's diaper bag?"

The child ran into the bathroom and returned with a large blue bag. "He has more bottles in the refrigerator," she said.

Sara removed several disposable diapers from the bag. At the bottom of the bag, she found a wallet. "Does anyone help your mother take care of Andy?"

"I do," Darcy answered.

Brass said "What about another grown up? Your grandmother, maybe?"

Darcy sat down between the two adults, folded her legs and placed her chin in her hand. "Not any more. Granma did but she got sick and we left Texas," she lifted both arms and spread her hands, a quick smile crossing her face, "to see the bright lights of Vegas! And it really is pretty here—not like Granma's house."

Sara had opened the wallet. "Bendall, Texas. And we have a street address on the driver's license."

The bottle emptied, and the baby made sputtering sounds as Brass removed it from his mouth. "Do I burp him?" Brass asked.

Sara shrugged and made a face. "I've got the girls—you've got the boy—I have no idea!"

Darcy laughed. "Just sit him up—he doesn't have to burp much any more." She jumped up and ran to the small refrigerator. "He has one tooth and likes to chew on a cracker. He's kinda messy."

For the first time, little Jane made a sound "Cracker peas."

As she said the two words, her head turned. Her wavy hair, soft and silky, touched Sara's chin. In an instant, tears came to Sara's eyes. Rapidly, she blinked, looking away, but not before Brass saw her.

"You okay?"

Sara bit her lip and then whispered. "She's so happy—she's five years old, Jim." She stopped talking before her words choked her voice. Her hand caressed the small arm of the child she held.

Brass drew a deep breath. "And it's Christmas Eve—actually it's Christmas day." He pulled his phone out and made a call. "These babies are going with us—we got a tree and someone can find these girls some toys from Santa." He spoke briefly and quietly to someone before Darcy returned with several crackers. "Done," he said as he replaced his phone.

Crackers were given to everyone; Sara and Brass took one and thanked the giver who took her place between them.

"My mom should be coming back to see you soon," Darcy said as she put a cracker in her brother's hand. "And we should be asleep."

"Santa coming?" Jane asked.

Sara and Brass looked at each other and at that moment someone knocked on the door. Darcy whispered "Mommy!"

Brass handed the baby to Sara and pushed himself up. When he opened the door, a smiling woman carrying a large bag greeted him as a long lost friend.

"Merry Christmas, Detective Brass!" She saw Sara on the floor. "Hey, Sara! Got your hands full, honey!"

"Come in, Janet." Said Brass. As the woman entered the room, the sound of jingling bells followed her with every step.

Her boisterous laugh seemed to fill the room. "Too bad we can't meet like this when we're off work!" Winking at Brass, she walked to the first bed, laughing, bells on her arms tinkling with every move, and placed her bag on the bed where it fell open—several stuffed animals toppled onto the bed.

"Look what we have here!" She handed one to Darcy, another to Jane. Both girls hugged the soft, plush animals and grinned. She found a small one and handed it to Sara. "Here's one for the little guy."

"Anderson Cooper," Brass said and winked.

Janet laughed again. "Well, he's a cutie!" She sat on the bed, asking several questions—the girls' names, their ages, how long they had been in the room—which Darcy answered. "Where are we going from here?" Janet asked.

Brass suggested the crime lab. "We got a tree—we even got S-a-n-t-a" spelling the name, "coming in."

Janet's eyebrows lifted. "T-o-y-s, too?"

"D.B.'s got it under control—even knows the ages. Once we get there, other decisions can be made."

Sara had played with Andy and Jane while Brass and Janet talked. At the mention of Santa, she gave a quizzical look at Brass.

Brass said, "Gil was there when I called—waiting for you. So we'll make it a party."

Another knock on their door announced the return of the policeman and hotel's manager. Briefly, Brass talked to them while the two women kept the two girls busy as simple plans were explained to them.

"We're going to see Santa!" Janet explained with her boisterous laugh. "And he's got toys!"

Only after the two women were putting clothes in a suitcase did Darcy ask about her mother.

Janet simply said their mother had a problem, "and she sent us to take care of you."

The girl's reaction was one of trust and dependence on adults to make decisions. She gathered bottles from the small refrigerator and placed them in the diaper bag, telling her sister to help.

Jane shook her head and continued to cling to Sara's leg as Sara packed one of the suitcases. Darcy continued to talk answering Janet's question with the openness of a confident five-year old. Finally, Sara lifted the confused Jane into her arms.

"Okay, Janet, how do we do this?" Sara asked.

"I have car seats—you may need to ride with me to keep your little leech happy."

Sara nodded. "What happens later?" She whispered as the three men returned to the room.

Janet shook her head. "Hoping for a miracle, dear." She picked up the baby, asked Brass to take the suitcase and asked if Darcy would hold his hand. "When we get in the car, you and I need to talk."

Her car was a van, equipped with car seats and a small flip-down screen which was soon playing a child's TV show. Baby Andy was belted in by the expert hands of Janet and given a squeaky toy to play with while his sisters quickly became transfixed on the antics of a small boy and his sister.

Before they had exited the hotel's parking garage, Janet began: "We are desperate for foster homes—no surprise to anyone. And you and Dr. Gil are almost there—how many hours have you two completed? Almost finished, I think. You've had the home inspection—you'll need a baby bed. These kids need a place to sleep tonight—maybe a few days and we can find a father or close relative." She glanced at Sara who was sitting beside her, mouth open, staring at Janet.

"What do you say?" Janet asked before she laughed. "This will be good experience, Sara. Jump in the deep end of the pool. And little Jane is already attached," she gave a booming bark of laughter. "Their mother might have left them alone tonight—she had her reasons, I'm sure—but these kids are clean, well-cared for, and Darcy is polite. Talkative but polite."

When Sara said nothing, the social worker continued. "Say yes and they don't have to stay in my office while I figure out which shelter isn't overflowing. They get to stay together where they belong." She frowned, quieted her voice. "Someone's going to want that little boy in hopes of adopting him. Take all three until we find a relative."

Sara reached for her phone, pressed once and waited a few seconds for her husband to answer. "Hello, Gilbert." She grinned at his response. "We're on our way with three little ones—two are looking for Santa." She kept smiling and nodded at Janet. "Gil, I'm with Janet and the children." She took a deep breath. "They need a place."

From the driver's seat, Janet could hear the silence from the phone. She could hear when Grissom spoke but not his words. Sara's smile grew.

"Okay—she'll be very happy to hear this." Sara nodded at Janet. "We'll work things out—they may be there for a few nights." Grissom said something else and Sara agreed before saying "bye".

To Janet, she said, "We'll take them. He's going to leave a message for Betty." Sara blew out a long breath. "That was fast—three kids in my house in a few hours."

The silver bells on Janet's wrists jingled as she turned a corner. "You'll have fun, Sara."

_A/N: Now give a little in return and REVIEW-please! And some of you thought Sara found only one child in the closet! And we've got Betty returning-and we've mentioned 'Laura' in the first chapter-so more to come! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: another chapter-let us hear from you and another chapter will arrive quickly!_

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

**Chapter 4**

**Laughter for Boys and Girls**

For a night when only a third of the employees were working, the parking lot in front of the building was nearly full. Sara counted eight police cars, noticed Greg had parked near the door, and saw Grissom's SUV several spaces away.

Janet seemed to read her mind. "I'll help get the kids to your place after they see Santa. Looks like little Anderson Cooper has already passed out—can you believe a woman would name her child after a famous person. Might as well name him Elvis or Michael Jackson." She laughed. "You in shock yet?"

Softly, Sara laughed. "I'm scheduled to work tonight—planned a late afternoon Christmas dinner. Going to cook a turkey for the meat eaters—I haven't done that in years." Her hand twisted her wedding ring and she laughed again, glanced at Janet and continued. "I got these crazy singing panties at one of those lingerie shops so…" nervously, Sara laughed. "I'm not believing I'm saying this to you, but Gil loves a surprise like that—he never wants a real gift, says I'm his gift—so I—you know—make things different. And now we're taking three little kids home with us. Are we crazy?"

The tiny silver bells jingled as Janet's arm stretched to Sara's. "Honey, it's good to take care of your man. It shows you two love each other very much and three kids have to sleep! And if Gil likes those singing panties, keep wearing them!" She chuckled with such obvious delight that Sara had to smile.

"I can't believe I just told you that!"

"How long have we known each other? It's about time you let me in on a little secret about Dr. Gil Grissom!" Janet laughed. "After all this excitement, these girls are going to sleep well once they are tucked in bed—you can count on that. Don't know if that turkey will get cooked—not with those musical panties you've got, but we'll let these children sleep another night before they have to know about their mother."

"It's not fair, is it? Darcy will be the only one who remembers her."

Janet shook her head and then pointed. "Look—we have a welcoming committee heading this way."

Sara looked at the front door of the lab. A dozen people where waving—half of them were supposed to have the night off—D.B. and his wife and at least two of his kids, David Phillip's wife, several lab techs, a couple of deputies, policemen, and Greg. Brass pulled in beside them and waved.

Janet turned to the two girls. "I think we're going to find Santa visiting some friends of ours! Are you two ready?"

Sara turned in time to see Darcy comb her hair with her fingers. Jane was trying to look out of the window and Andy was sound asleep. Brass knocked on the door before opening it.

In an excited voice, he said "I heard Santa is in the building, girls! Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes!" Darcy whispered, wiggling as Brass unbuckled her from the seat. Jane nodded her head so furiously her chin seemed to quiver.

Sara and Brass each took one of the girls; Janet brought up the rear with Andy in a carrier.

In seconds, they were inside and everyone was talking in hushed voices. Darcy shook everyone's hand and talked; Jane clung to Sara as if she were drowning, never saying a word. Every time Sara tried to ask or say something, someone interrupted and the group moved further into the building. She heard Santa was "drinking some coffee and taking a break" but he had presents for the two girls and some things for baby Andy.

The break room door was open and Sara realized the Christmas tree from the lobby had been moved into the room and sitting next to the tinsel covered tree was a perfect Santa, looking even better than the Santa Sara had left hours earlier.

He waved at Darcy. "Darcy—come over here and let's see what I can find for you!" He started digging inside a large red sack beside him. He waved again before the little girl moved toward him.

Jane did not release her hold on Sara, but in three seconds, Darcy was talking to Santa as if she had met a long-lost friend. A doll was pulled out of his bag and Santa pointed to Sara while he talked to Darcy. She took the doll and ran to her sister.

"Come on, Jane. It's Santa!"

Santa had another doll for Darcy and kept pulling things from the sack until Sara did think a miracle had occurred—she looked around to find a dozen faces smiling and watching. She wasn't sure if they were smiling because of Darcy's delightful personality or because they were seeing a different Gil Grissom. Sara laughed softly—he was extremely realistic in his Santa role as he held up a yellow duck and asked Darcy if she thought it belonged to Andy; the child agreed it was a baby toy and her brother would love it.

Jane remained firmly attached to Sara even as her sister brought other toys to her, placing a puzzle, a tea set, and Lego building blocks on the table. What finally got her on the floor was a monster bowling set Santa pulled from his bag. She squirmed, stuffed her doll in Sara's arm, and said: "Down," very plainly.

Darcy had climbed onto Santa's left leg and by the time the third monster bowling 'pin' was out of the box, Jane was at his right knee. As they played and talked to Santa, Sara leaned to D.B. and asked:

"Where did the toys come from? And the tree was moved!"

"Miracles, Sara, miracles," he whispered. "Once Brass called, we got busy—these guys found toys for little girls and brought them in. Then Santa did the rest!" He pointed to the baby, still sleeping. "And I hear you're taking them home—congratulations on becoming a parent."

"It's temporary until we find their family."

His head nodded toward Greg. "Take them home and Greg and I will help Janet with a relative search."

"Anything on the car that hit their mother?"

D.B. shook his head. "Doc Robbins will be in later. But the car was white or silver or tan—pick a color of the week. It was a Honda or Kia or Cadillac—according to witnesses. We're looking for that too." He watched the girls for a few minutes. "Take them home with their new toys—they'll be asleep before you get there." He laughed, "And I think Santa has a tight schedule for the rest of the night!"

Janet tapped Sara's shoulder. "Got a crib being delivered to your address. It's portable—comes with directions—push the bottom down and it sets itself up."

A few minutes later, Santa gave a very jolly "ho-ho-ho", hugged both girls, telling them to be good, explaining he had more toys to deliver, and managed to slip out of the room as the two were chasing a ball around the break room as Greg gave a lesson about indoor soccer. Janet talked quietly to Grissom for a few minutes before he left. And a while later, while Sara read a new book to the girls, gifts were gathered and carried to Janet's van.

Unperturbed by all the commotion around him, Andy slept. By the time the two girls were buckled into car seats, both were yawning; ten minutes later, a doll fell from Darcy's hand.

"What happens now?"

Janet's quiet response was a stark contrast to her usual laugh. "I've stopped predicting, Sara. We will do all we can to find relatives—may take a week, may be tomorrow."

They made one stop for diapers and formula at a convenience story with "the highest prices in town" Janet complained, "but you got to have this stuff." She placed the bag between them. "You're ready, honey, for your first night as a parent!"

A clean-shaven Grissom met them in the driveway. "It was faster and easier to shave everything than remove that glue" he explained as both women asked about his beard.

The social worker stayed long enough to help tuck the girls into twin beds. She showed them how to set up the crib, then helped move it into the office after Sara voiced an objection to its placement in the second bedroom.

"I might not hear him," she said.

"How about the office?" Grissom said and moved the crib to the space near their bed.

Hank followed every step made from the time they put the girls to bed. He nosed the covers of the beds; he smelled the infant carrier while Sara held Andy and then turned to sniff the baby from toe to head. Puzzled, the dog tilted his head to one side, watched the sleeping baby for a few minutes, and then walked to his basket of toys. He retrieved a ball from his toys and dropped it at Sara's feet.

Surprised, Janet said "That's good—Hank appears to accept the newcomer."

Grissom chuckled, "Yeah, wait until Darcy wakes up!"

Early on Christmas day, well before the sun brought a ray of light to the city, Grissom and Sara finally crawled into bed. As silence folded around the couple, both straining to hear breathing sounds of three small children on the intercom, sleep did not come easily.

Eventually, Sara said, "I can't sleep yet."

"Neither can I."

"What do we do now?"

His soft laugh floated warmly around her neck. "We can talk—quietly." He kissed her below her ear. "We'll have pancakes when everyone wakes up."

Sara sighed. "I'm already attached—what will it be like when we have to return them to a parent or relative?"

Grissom's hands circled her waist and her shoulder; pulling her against his chest. "If we can not attach we would not be good parents. We'll be sad to see them go, but happy they are going home."

Sara had buried her face into his soft shirt. "What if—what if there is no one?"

"Simple—we keep them."

"Three! We were hoping for one—maybe two."

"Three's a good number." His hand found the small of her back, fingertips pressed her tightly against him.

Sara lifted her face to his and kissed him; her eyes closed as the kiss strengthened, grew, and became something more than the reassurance she sought. Suddenly, desire swept through her. Everything in her body wanted to be embraced by the passion she knew she would find from her husband. When she touched him, she heard a low, hungry groan deep in his chest. The knowledge she had such an effect on him made her feel as if she were some priceless possession.

His mouth closed over hers causing a glorious, exciting sensation as she felt the tip of his tongue touch her bottom lip. Her entire body reacted; her breasts arched against his chest, her hips pushed against his, her hands touched his hair. He reacted immediately, crowding against her until she was pressed between the bed sheet and his aroused body.

When his hand tightened and caressed her butt, a simple pleasure rushed through her and a delicious tension began to build deep inside. He shifted his body again; his hand left her face and found her breast and he used his thumb to circle her nipple.

"You are beautiful, my dear Sara."

When they kissed, her pulse raced, causing wave after wave of tiny shivers to pulse through her; her fingertips against his skin caused a visible shudder. When she kissed him again, she left his mouth and moved along his neck to his shoulder. He made a sound of half groan and half laugh as he seized the bed covers and tossed them to one side. With both hands, he slid her pants to her knees; she managed to kick them away before his hands returned to her hips.

She closed her eyes and moaned as his hands caressed, his fingers touched her in the most intimate of way possible; gently, smoothing, and setting off a wonderful aching sensation that sent shivery bliss from her thighs to her brain, shot back to the center of her desire where she twisted against him, seeking more.

His lips were against her ear saying "Yes" again and again before she turned her face to his and began to kiss him urging him on. His knee separated her thighs and she was aware of his erection probing the damp, throbbing entrance of her body. As he eased himself into her, her body seemed to pull him inside until he filled her completely. For a full minute, they remained together, neither moving as he caught her head between his palms and kissed her with such enthusiasm Sara actually heard their teeth clink as they touched.

And then he rocked against her, driving himself even deeper, moving faster; the muscles of his back were rigid bands beneath her palms. In a very short time, thoughts left her brain; her breathe quickened. Her hips lifted and joined in the rhythm of his strokes letting the grip of passion move her into unconscious actions.

Grissom sensed her impending climax before she did. Her body arched, her muscles trembled in succeeding waves until she seemed to burst like a rain cloud. A moment later, she softened, but he was in the midst of his own explosion, swallowing her satisfied moan as he collapsed across her, one leg over her thigh, his arm curved possessively around her.

They lay quietly for a time, Grissom holding Sara very close. "We could move to a larger place—all the bedrooms near so we can hear them," he said. "We can take them hiking and get good books for them to read. Show them butterflies and beetles—maybe a few spiders."

Sara realized in a very short time, he had developed the same attachment and the thought of having a life of small details had affected him in the same way. A change, she thought, a welcome addition to their life.

She whispered, "Yeah, that would be fun." Her thumb found his chin, smooth and taut after his recent shave. She snuggled, freeing the force grip he had on her ribs, and moved her leg over his. "I love this—what we do—but I forgot your second Christmas present."

A deep chest chuckle bubbled and broke from his mouth. "We'll do this again with the present." His arm tightened around her again.

She attempted to stifle a yawn and nuzzled her head against the curve of his neck and shoulder. "I think I can sleep now."

A/N: _Got them home and there's still time for a bit of GSR! We'd love to post the next chapter soon, so it's your turn to r-e-v-i-e-w! Thanks so much!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And another chapter in our little fluff story! We appreciate your comments and reviews!_

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

**Chapter 5 **

**Brightly Colored Bows **

Sara had never required a lot of sleep and she was the first to wake on Christmas morning when baby Andy begin to make soft hungry grunts. She found her pants and pulled another shirt over her tank top before the baby was fully awake. She carried him to the kitchen and while warming a bottle—she wasn't sure the formula needed warming, changed his diaper—the third diaper she had ever changed and the other two times had been for this baby. She smiled and talked to him, realizing Andy returned her smiles and made happy baby noises when she talked.

As the sun brightened the room, she studied the baby with an intensity often given to evidence in the lab. She examined his toes, noticing that one small toenail curved in a funny way. Her hands wrapped around each chubby leg causing Andy to giggle as she moved her hands to his stomach. His hands waved—long fingers, she thought as she compared them to his sisters' hands. Silky hair covered his head, much darker than his sisters but with the same gentle waves that would become curls as it grew.

His little fingers closed around one of her fingers; she pulled and the baby sat up with her help. "You look like a little Buddha," she whispered with a laugh. Andy gurgled and cooed. "And your eyes are different from your sisters—I think I see a bit of brown in those eyes!" She picked him up and reached for the bottle. Andy's noise increased when he saw the bottle. "Hungry little thing, aren't you."

She settled into a chair and watched with amazement the concentration on the face of the baby as he sucked. He held the bottle well, but she kept him in the crook of her arm as she had seen parents do when she and Grissom had attended child-care classes. The thirty hours required for foster parenting had already paid off—she had known how to change a diaper and how to prepare a bottle. She smiled and lifted a little foot to her lips.

Grissom had gotten up as soon as he heard Sara in the kitchen. From the doorway, unexpected tears sprang to his eyes as he watched his wife, holding an infant, sunlight giving both a golden glow. His steps faltered; a surprising ache developed in his chest. She was so beautiful, he thought, a different gentle beauty as she spoke to the baby in her arms. Quietly, he walked to her side.

So engrossed in feeding the baby, she heard nothing until Grissom was standing beside her. "Hey," he leaned over and kissed her. "How did you get the baby and I got a cold dog's nose?"

She laughed. "He's so cute, Gil. I think his eyes will be brown one day." Quickly realizing she might never see his eyes change, she forced a smile and kept her head bowed. "You want to finish feeding him?"

Both hands went up. "No—you're doing great!" He pointed at Hank, "I'll take care of Hank."

"Gil, do you think I'll be a good mother?"

He knelt beside her; one hand touched the baby's head, the other held her chin. "Sara, I've known for years you'll make a wonderful mother." His eyes met hers. "Do you remember a case where a daughter killed her family—parents, her brothers? But she and her little sister turned out to be mother and daughter?"

"Brenda Collins—you sent me with her." A smile touched her lips as she remembered her objection at taking care of the silent little girl.

He grinned. "I knew that day you would be a great mother."

Hank's ears had pricked at his name and then his head lifted in full alert as new sounds came from the second bedroom. Grissom and Sara heard the noise seconds later.

"Oh! Turn on the tree lights, Gil!" He and the dog made a quick detour before joining her as she cracked open the door.

Sudden silence greeted them as the small faces turned toward the door. Darcy was pretending to pour tea into a cup held by her sister.

Sara's "good morning" was drowned out by the unexpected noise of a cup and teapot dropping to the floor followed by two high pitched delighted squeals. The girls scrambled toward the door—Darcy got there first followed by Jane who had a genuine smile on her face.

In the bedlam that followed, Grissom and Sara heard: "A dog!" "We asked Santa for a dog!" "We got a dog!" "A dog, Jane! A real dog!" The girls were all over Hank, kissing his face, tickling his ears, patting his back, and the dog loved it.

Sara looked at Grissom; he looked at her, grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I walk him?" Darcy asked. "What's his name? Does he chase cats? I don't like cats but I love dogs—I've wanted one my entire life! This is the best Christmas ever!

Grissom felt Sara's intake of air. She said "You can go with Gil to walk Hank. Put on your shoes, please."

Jane attached her hand to Sara's pants instead of putting on her shoes. Sara placed her hand on the child's head and maneuvered out of the crowded doorway. As she left, she whispered "Can you handle one dog and one little girl?"

Grissom gave her a toothy grin.

During the time Grissom, Darcy, and the dog were out, Sara sat on the floor beside the tree, holding Andy, trying to get Jane to talk. She would say all the colors of the tree lights; she named ornaments on the tree which were an eclectic blend of found objects, souvenirs from their travels, and gifts.

"Candy cane," Jane said as she pointed to one made of felt. It was the oldest thing on the tree; Sara had found it in a box the first year she and Grissom had decorated a tree. Jane moved on to name "baby angel" and "snowman" that sounded like "no-men". She giggled when she touched a silver bell.

When Sara laughed with her, the girl turned; her lips pulled together, a frown puckered between her eyes. "Where's Mommy?"

Telling a three-year-old her mother was dead was the last thing Sara wanted to do; at three, she thought Jane would have no real understanding of the death of her mother. And she did not want to go the "dead bug" or "she's sleeping" route.

"She had to go away but she sent Gil and me to take care of you."

"And Andy and Darcy too?"

"Yes, Andy and Darcy too."

Jane reached out and touched Sara's face. With one finger, she traced from Sara's chin to ear, touched a lock of hair and twisted it around her finger. "Like me," she said.

Later, Sara would realize the child's words had a double meaning; for now, she answered "Yes, I do."

The next moment, Andy gurgled and squirmed and a distinctive odor met their noses. Turning their attention to the to the baby, Jane seemed to know what to do—after placing his pacifier into his mouth, she ran into the bedroom and returned with a diaper and wet wipes, and watched as Sara changed the diaper.

"Andy can't poop in the potty yet" Jane said as Sara closed the tapes on the diaper.

Sara realized this was the first complete sentence the child had spoken. She picked up the clean baby and almost immediately, he nuzzled under her chin, made some quiet sounds, and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, Sara and Jane had placed Andy in the crib and returned to the Christmas tree where Jane resumed naming ornaments.

"A bee—you have a bee on the tree!" She giggled with delight as she touched the object.

There was a story about the bee, a French made porcelain bee, but instead of trying to explain the bee, Sara said "Gil likes bees. He named that one 'Honey pot'."

"That's funny."

The returning noise of man, girl, and dog soon interrupted the quiet time at the tree. From flushed faces and giggles and "pancakes" it was apparent Gil and Darcy had had a good walk and enjoyed each other's company. In a whirlwind, Hank was fed and went to his corner bed. The girls stood on chairs and watched as Grissom stirred and mixed batter, heated the griddle and performed "magic" with the pancake batter. Sara stacked books in chairs, poured milk, and warmed syrup.

"A snowman—you made a snowman!" Except it sounded like "no-man" when Jane saw the finished pancake. Darcy got a pancake dog—at least it had four legs and a tail and she said it was a dog.

Between serving, pouring batter, and helping the two girls, Grissom said, "My mother will be here in an hour—less time than that. She's found car seats—borrowed from a friend—and has one stop to make before she arrives."

Holding her plate, Sara made a face; she knew he had more to say.

"Greg will bring your mom at two. I called her so she knows—worried she doesn't have gifts," his head cocked in the direction of the girls.

"We have four people coming for dinner—we haven't started the turkey. I need a shower. The girls need a bath." She stopped and grinned. "I'm not overwhelmed—not yet."

He grinned. "Welcome to what's called parenthood. Eat. I'll fix the turkey while you shower. They are fine—eat—I'm cooking more 'no-men'," he said. "I notice Jane is talking."

Sara glanced at the girls. "Anything from Darcy?"

He shook his head. "Nothing new—she's a talker, did not ask about her mother, but talked about everything else."

As they ate, the girls talked about the dog, the Christmas tree, pancakes, but did not ask about their mother. Their conversation with Grissom and Sara floated from one giggle to a question about Hank to "excuse me" when one hiccupped.

Afterwards, Sara showered while they played with blocks; Grissom divided the blocks into two heaps of equal amounts and helped Jane with her building. Darcy needed no help as she snapped blocks together and built a car.

"I want a car," Jane said so Grissom put together four wheels and a couple of blocks to make another car. Then the three made a 'street' with buildings and Sara found them involved in building bigger buildings and more cars.

When Sara announced it was bath time, both girls filled hands with blocks. "Can we take a bath with these?" Darcy asked. So the bathtub filled with water, bubbles and blocks as both girls stripped off clothing, giggling and dancing around the bathroom.

Grissom said, "I'll get the turkey ready," grateful to leave the process to his wife.

Betty Grissom, loaded with prettily wrapped packages and brightly colored gift bags, arrived while the girls were in the bath tub and Grissom was elbow deep in stuffing onions, celery, and peppers inside the turkey.

"Too many gifts, Mom," he signed.

His mother waved his words away. She had added two large gift bags to her packages—sometimes having a key to everything at the college was an advantage, she had realized.

She signed "Where is Sara? Where are the children?"

Grissom pointed and signed, "Bath and sleeping."

A few minutes later, she returned to the kitchen, her face wreathed in smiles. "He is beautiful!" she signed. "Girls?" She pointed to the second bedroom. He nodded and she disappeared.

Stuffing another onion inside the turkey, he glanced at Hank, still on his bed. "It's you and me and this turkey, buddy. Babies enter the house and we are forgotten!"

As he put the turkey into the oven, Hank whimpered; his ears perked up. Grissom heard the same sounds—a baby's quiet cry. Quickly, he washed his hands, removed his apron and decided he could take care of one small baby since his mother and Sara seemed to be occupied elsewhere. Hank followed him into the bedroom and by the time they got to the crib, Andy was into a full-blown cry.

"Hey, little boy!" Grissom picked the baby up and immediately he quieted. "You lonesome in here?" His hand felt wetness along the leg of the baby's sleeper. "Oops!" He glanced around, found several diapers Sara had placed near the crib, and grabbed one. Putting the baby on their bed, he managed to pull the one-piece sleeper off, and found a very saturated diaper. "You had to pee, didn't you—let's see if we can figure this out."

He spread the new diaper, removed the wet one, and lifted the baby to place him on the dry one. Just as he picked the little boy up, a stream of urine hit him in the middle of his chest. Grissom laughed. "You got a good aim, kid!"

Andy smiled, babbled, and waved his feet.

Grissom looked down at his wet shirt. "You're supposed to wait on the diaper, buddy! Now, we've both got pee on us!" He turned the baby in his hands, walked into the bathroom, found a washcloth and wiped the naked baby from neck to toes. Back to the bed, he managed to get the diaper on Andy before realizing the baby had no dry clothes nearby.

Tucking Andy into the crook of his elbow, he headed to the other bedroom. He heard happy squeals before he got to the room and the scene that met him was one of noisy, very colorful confusion. His mother, sitting on the floor, her silk sleeves rolled up, was signing to Sara; Sara, laughing, was pulling some kind of tight-fitting item over Jane's shoulders. Darcy, already wearing an outfit unlike anything he had seen on a child, was dancing around dressed in—he thought it was something a ballerina might wear—a bright blue and pink net skirt with ribbons and bows.

Jane was in constant motion, jumping from one foot to the other, as Sara tied another gaudy multicolored netting skirt around the child's waist.

The bedroom was not large; with two adults sitting on the floor, two little girls dancing around the room, and their toys and clothes scattered, there was barely a space to step into the room. But Grissom did.

"Look who's here, girls!" Sara said, reaching up at the same time for Andy. "And why is this guy almost naked?"

The shrieking laughter of the girls intensified, if possible. "Look! Miss Betty brought us these!" Darcy shouted as she twirled in front of Grissom. Jane followed with her own spin; both girls giggled and danced around him. Their appearance was one of colorful bubbles bouncing and floating around the room.

Grissom said as he signed, "Where did you find those on Christmas morning?" He reached out to help his mother stand. Sara was rummaging in the suitcase for Andy something to wear.

Betty signed, "College gift shop. I have a key." She smiled, obviously pleased with her resourcefulness. She reached inside a gift bag and handed Sara a small blue bundle of fabric. In a few minutes, Andy was cooing and gurgling in his new dark blue playsuit.

"Perfect fit!" Sara signed.

"Six month size," signed Betty. "Not much in baby sizes at the gift shop but the skirts are a big seller."

Darcy and Jane continued to dance around the adults; both stopped to admire their brother. His baby giggles added to the noise.

"We are so beautiful!" Darcy exclaimed. "I can't wait for Mommy to see us! She'll be so surprised!"

The two women looked at Grissom. He signed, "We are not telling them on Christmas day." His mother nodded in agreement.

"How can I help?" Betty signed.

Sara extended Andy to the older woman. Then she signed, "If you will watch Andy, we can watch the girls and work on dinner."

Betty smiled in agreement as she took the baby.

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This one is a short story-tell us what you think! Another series? OR-Is it time for GSR to disappear the way Grissom has on CSI?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Enjoy!_

**Christmas Needs Love to be Christmas**

**Chapter 6 **

**Hearts for Joy **

Sara would never remember how they managed to actually prepare a meal with two little girls playing all over the house, but by the time their other guests arrived, most of the food was prepared and ready for the table, and she had given up on any resemblance of an tidy house.

Deciding to bring her mother to Vegas has been a final acknowledgment of where Sara would have a permanent home. It had taken additional months to actually convince Laura Sidle to move to Las Vegas during which Sara worked with the local mental health community to locate housing for her mother. And the move had worked—for both of them. Laura had moved into an assisted living facility that provided meals, activities, a nursing staff to supervise medications, and enough entertainment to keep her happy. She had made friends, and had recently decided the desert weather decreased her aches and pains. Occasionally, she and Sara would drive into the desert around Red Rocks and walk the trails in a display of freedom she had never experienced.

For Sara, it meant she opened up about her family's history, or at least about her mother's mental illness. Greg became a favorite of her mother's—second to Grissom—both were always charmingly polite and gracious, providing Laura with the books she loved to read and old movies to watch. Under the Christmas tree, Laura's gift from Grissom was a hiker's walking stick.

Earlier in the year, when Sara had mentioned caring for foster children, perhaps adopting one, her mother had, somewhat surprisingly, shown a keen interest. Later, Sara suspected her mother's interest resulted from the lost years of their relationship and if she—Sara—had voiced an interest in flying experimental aircraft or hauling coal in Montana, her mother would have thought it was a wonderful idea.

"We'll see what Mom thinks about the chaos today," Sara said as she prepared an apple walnut salad. Darcy and Jane had already eaten two apples and Darcy was politely asking for two rolls. Grissom entertained them with a two-roll juggling act before placing one in each outstretched hand.

The turkey was beautiful; even Sara admitted it looked delicious as she checked her menu—two salads, steamed broccoli, scalloped squash, a corn casserole, and wild rice with mushrooms. When she asked Darcy if she and Jane would eat the various foods, both girls nodded. Everything was almost ready when the door bell rang.

"Mommy!" Jane looked at Sara, and then to Grissom as he headed to the door.

He picked up the small girl, "No, not your mommy, Jane. This will be our friends and Sara's mommy."

"Miss Betty your mommy."

"Yes, she is. And Laura is Sara's mommy."

Placing her small hands on his face, Jane said "I like you." She smiled and quickly placed a kiss on his chin. Her finger came to the cleft in his chin. "I like this, too."

Smiling, Grissom opened the door, holding Jane who was dressed in her purple and green netting tutu, a line of princess stickers around her neck, a ribbon bow on her head. Her little finger was still pressed against his chin.

As soon as the door opened, Jim Brass and Greg Sanders started laughing. Laura Sidle's eyes widened, a broad smile spread across her face at the sight of Grissom holding Jane.

"She looks like a Hallmark angel!" Laura whispered as she observed the suddenly shy little girl with a cloud of honey-blonde hair, eyes wide and indescribably blue.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at the description and waved the group inside.

With them, they brought drinks and desserts and Laura had managed to find gifts for the girls—two big candy bars for each, two bottles of pink nail polish, and hair ribbons. Amid all the commotion of welcoming everyone, the girls unwrapping the new presents, food being placed on the dining table, baby Andy decided he needed undivided attention from everyone. His sudden wails caused everyone to run in his direction and within minutes, he was soothed and given a bottle by Sara, and eventually settled into Laura's arms.

"I haven't held a baby in—in a long time," she said as she rocked the infant. Her hand trembled as she gently combed her fingers into downy hair the color of coffee with lots of cream. She smiled remembering another baby with the same coloring. "A long time," she murmured.

As last minute preparations were made for their meal, Jane, continuing her shy behavior, clung to Sara's leg until Grissom picked her up. Her head went to his shoulder; her thumb went in her mouth.

"I think she's ready for a nap," Grissom said. He tickled her chin. "I want a shoulder to sleep on when I want a nap, too!" His hand rubbed her back and within minutes, the child was asleep. When he placed her in bed, Darcy followed, climbing into the same bed.

"Night-night, sleep tight," she whispered as she tried to smooth her stiff skirt.

Grissom asked, "Do you want to take it off?"

"No, no." She rubbed her eyes. "Will Mommy be here when we wake up?"

Grissom tucked the bedcovers around her small body. "No, honey, she won't be here." His hand raked across his face. "We'll take care of you for now."

"Okay," Darcy whispered. "I like you—you're funny. Can we walk Hank again?" She made a soft giggle and closed her eyes.

Grissom continued sitting on the bed for several minutes until the gentle pattern of breathing indicated she was asleep. He already knew from Jim that he and Greg had news. Sighing, he got up. Perhaps the first time was the hardest, he thought—or perhaps it was the easiest. He and Sara would have a difficult day when someone came for these children. His hand gently pushed soft curls away from each face. He had not thought he would become as attached to three small children as quickly as it had occurred.

Quietly, closing the bedroom door, he returned to his guests and the obvious cheerful delight they were having with the baby. Even Greg and Brass had turned into babbling jesters. He chuckled as he realized he wasn't the only fool around a baby.

Gathering around the table, the adults could barely eat until Brass and Greg had reported their findings.

"We haven't found the car—probably hidden in someone's garage or sitting in a parking lot," Brass stated.

Greg related his findings, and as he spoke, Sara and Grissom realized he had worked all day tracking Jackie Summers. "The car was registered to Vera Wicker—who died four months ago. I talked to the local sheriff in Texas. Jackie was Vera's granddaughter—her daughter, and Jackie's mother, died ten years ago.

"Everyone lived with Vera in a small house that had been mortgaged several times and was in foreclosure when Vera was diagnosed with cancer last year." He glanced around the table. "It's a small town, middle of Texas.

"Jackie was gone for several years and came back with two children. Sheriff has no idea who the father is. Same way with the baby. He got a couple of young deputies to call on the neighbors. The couple did not know—have never seen anyone who might be a father. But the neighbor said Jackie was a good mother who had taken care of her grandmother until she died." Greg bit his lip, trying to hide a smile; he wanted his best friend to get what she wanted. "It does not appear these kids have anyone."

"How did the mother and children get here?" Sara asked.

"Neighbors said she packed them in the car and said she would not be back—she was going to find a better place, get a job in the city. They thought she meant Dallas or Houston."

Brass picked up with additional information. "We found a well-worn deck of cards in the car. She had two credit cards with charges showing a path across Texas to Vegas. We can find out where she was right before she stepped into the street but I don't think it has any bearing on her death—or the money she had." He spread a napkin in his lap and picked up a fork. "There are a lot of things we can do," he pointed the fork at Grissom. "Check their DNA to see if they are siblings, run it and see if there is a relative in the system. Or we can let Janet take what we have."

"We have to wait for Janet to check all of this," Grissom said. He had been signing for his mother. He reached for Sara's hand; as Greg spoke she had clinched her fist so tightly her knuckles were white.

Greg continued, "If it helps, the witnesses said Jackie was looking up—at the hotel—when she stepped around the barrier. She—she never saw the car."

The observations of witnesses who could not correctly identify the color of the car really did not mean much, Sara thought, but she knew Greg's intention.

Betty and Laura continued to look at Greg, expecting more. He shrugged, "That's all we know right now."

Grissom said, "Janet thinks we'll get first option with adoption since we took them as a family. But it can take a year for all the paperwork, home visits, and final adoption." He grinned as he spoke and signed. "But we have two little whirlwinds and one potential squall in the house—who are quiet right now. That gives us a head start on this wonderful food!" He picked up one of the plates. "Who wants real turkey?"

Andy gurgled and blew a bubble; when everyone looked at him, he turned his head into Laura's neck.

"Next year, little man," Grissom said with a laugh.

Dinner was a thoroughly satisfactory event and ended with plates scraped clean of chocolate cream or pecan pie and cups of coffee drunk to the dregs. Little Andy finally closed his eyes while being held by Jim, who seemed especially pleased to be the favored person for napping.

The rest of the day was spent in the way of many friends and families—gifts were given and opened while the girls napped. Grissom presented a small bright red-wrapped gift to Sara; nestled inside the box was a delicate gold chain. When Sara lifted the necklace, an emerald, dark green, surrounded by gold filigree and small sparkling diamonds, swung from the gold necklace.

Sara gaped, speechless for a moment.

Her mother gasped.

Greg said, "Wow!" at the same time as Brass whistled.

Betty's face was a wreath of smiles, giving a small nod of approval to her son.

"It was mother's ring but you like necklaces," Grissom explained as he fastened the stone around Sara's neck.

"And my mother's," Betty signed. Her hands moved quickly. "And now it is yours."

Phones rang several times—one from Janet to check on the children and the Grissom's, another from D.B. telling Sara she had the night off. Catherine called, her voice breathy with tropical breezes and Caribbean rum as she gave parenting advice to Grissom. Nick's soft Texas drawl was even more apparent after spending several days with his sisters. He was aware of Sara's plans and his thoughtful kindness apparent when Sara told him about the three children, asking appropriate questions, extending his own optimism for the desired outcome.

Claiming he could not hear, Grissom disappeared into the bedroom while talking to Nick, returning ten minutes later with a look of satisfaction he had after completing a cross-word puzzle.

"Who wants to walk to the park?" He asked when both girls ran toward him with Hank's leash in hand.

The rest of the day idled by—everyone walked to the park with Andy being passed from person to person, the two girls skipping several steps ahead and then returning to one of the adults. At the park, Grissom showed Darcy how to toss an old tennis ball to Hank. Sara held Jane's hand while she climbed steps to a playground slide until she conquered independent climbing aided by Greg as he climbed with her while Sara waited at the bottom of the slide.

Laura, Betty, and Jim kept Andy, deciding to sit on a bench after a brief walk around the park. From a distance, Sara watched as the three communicated and passed the baby from one to another.

At the top of the slide, Greg asked, "What do you think they are talking about?"

Sara watched as the three shared a laugh. Andy was lifted and carefully given to Jim. She snorted a laugh. "Andy needs a clean diaper! And we didn't think about bringing an extra one."

Much later, as the house emptied of guests, Betty Grissom remained in the center of the living room, perfectly still, looking at the toys scattered over surfaces, several items of clothing draped over the back of a chair or the sofa, wrapping paper left on the floor, and bows and ribbons wound around various objects.

Sara went to her side and started to sign before realizing Betty was not looking at her. Sara's fingertips touched the older woman's arm.

With an expression of awe, Betty signed, slowly, "I wonder if you realize how lovely it is." Her hand made a broad gesture, sweeping in the living room as well as the kitchen and dining area. She continued, "All this time, this place has been so perfect for Gil and for you. And now in just one day it has perfectly adapted to three small children."

For a moment Sara did not know what to say. Betty had been supportive of their efforts to become foster parents yet Sara had been skeptical, thinking her mother-in-law would see their efforts as a short-coming in their marriage, a failure of Sara's ability to be a wife and mother.

She managed "Yes," before Betty continued, "I wanted more than one child but while I was carrying Gil I started losing my hearing." Slowly, she signed her words. "At the time, specialists thought it would stop the loss if I did not have more children." She made a weak smile. "That did not work. We know it's inherited." She pointed to the doorway where Grissom and the two girls were waving goodbye. "They may have problems we do not know about but we know they will not inherit otosclerosis."

Sara bit her lip. She had not expected this response from her mother-in-law. She and Grissom had never discussed their mother's health histories—both with conditions no one would ever want to see in their child.

Again, Sara managed to sign one word "Yes," before the two were engulfed by four small arms and giggles from Jane and Darcy.

Betty stayed until the girls were fed, given baths and dressed for bed. She held Andy while Sara and Grissom read a book Greg had brought from his house about a wacky day. As the house settled into night time quietness, Andy slept on Betty's shoulder until Sara showered, and then she relinquished the baby to Sara so Grissom could drive her home.

She would sleep well, she thought, as Grissom drove away. She had almost given up on grandchildren, and this was certainly not the usual method of getting them, but the two girls had her son's coloring and she was almost certain little Andy would end up with dark curls like Sara. She knew the children would have a happy life even after the horrible tragedy of becoming orphans. And children would provide her son with an outlet for his energies; hopefully, no more long weeks of absence in some forsaken part of the world.

Grissom returned to a quiet house; tree lights twinkled, a low light glowed in the kitchen. His first steps took him to the bedroom where Jane and Darcy were peacefully sleeping. He picked up a doll; his thoughts went to those who had gathered gifts to provide two little girls with a visit from Santa. All he had done was arrive dressed in a red suit while others filled a bag with toys.

He left the sleeping children, followed a path to his liquor cabinet and poured a rich amber-colored liquid into a glass. After a sip, he poured another splash into the tumbler. Jim knew the good stuff, he thought, and if Sara was awake, or woke when he got in bed, he would share. He chuckled—she rarely took more than a sip of the strong liquor.

In the bedroom, another light spread a soft glow across the ceiling. Sara was asleep, curled on her side; beside her Andy slept—arms and legs spread like da Vinci's Vitruvian man in baby form. He blew a breath of air; he hoped Greg and Jim were right. He hoped Janet was right. Only twenty-four hours with the children had convinced him they were where they belonged.

Toeing off his shoes, he made his way into the bathroom for a shower. It had been a long enjoyable, exciting day. He relaxed in the shower—it had been an exhausting day, he decided. His worries for the day had come to nothing. His mother had enjoyed the day—both girls had accepted his mother's sign language in stride—due to television, he was certain. And Sara's mother—he gave a silent thanks—had been simply wonderful in caring for Andy and the girls. Both women, he decided, would enjoy the children as much as he and Sara would.

In the bedroom, he gently lifted Andy from the bed and tucked him into the little crib. Tomorrow, he decided, they would buy Andy a real crib and clean out the office. He stood watching the baby sleep; Sara would want to wait, but he was going to do it. He rocked back on his heels and grinned. In a year, twelve short months, maybe sooner, these children would belong to them. He almost laughed out loud—and, he decided, Andy would have another name.

He was so deeply lost in thought, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder the same instant he heard a slight jingle, tingling sound, familiar because of the season. His arm circled around Sara as she joined him.

"We're buying him a regular crib tomorrow," he said. "And I'm boxing up most of this."

Sara's arms came around his chest. He heard the tinny jingle of bells again. "You don't think it's too early?"

"Nope. I believe Greg—they have no other family." He kissed Sara's lips—a quick touch before he continued. "And Nick is going to Bendell, Texas."

Sara drew away, unable to go far because he had locked his hands around her. She smiled. "So that's why you were on the phone so long." Every time she moved, she jingled.

"What are you wearing, dear?"

"Another Christmas present," she said with a giggle, caught herself, and added, "Come on. There's another gift for you."

From the drawer beside the bed, she handed him a small gift wrapped box. He shook it and heard a similar jingling inside.

Puzzled, he asked, "Where are those bells?"

Without a word, Sara showed him.

_A/N: One more chapter to finish this one! Enjoy! For those who read and review, thank you so much! It means a lot to have a reader write a word or several - so a very special thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: While reader numbers are high, reviews are low, so do the right thing when you finish the chapter. And this chapter brings our Christmas story to a close! Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 7 and Epilogue**

**The Greatest of all Gifts is Love **

Three very small triangles of silky gold fabric covered three very small areas on Sara's body—one covered each nipple, the third covered the area between Sara's thighs, held there by a gold cord stretching around her hips and sewn along the cord were tiny silver bells—at least a dozen on each side. She wiggled her hips and the tinkling sound they made caused another kind of tingle to start in Grissom.

"Open your present!" Sara was on the bed, almost naked, wearing nothing but bells and bits of gold.

"Woman! You may be the death of me yet!" He joined her on the bed. "I'd think you would be exhausted."

She laughed as she tugged at the towel around his waist. "You won't need this." Her hand reached for him. She giggled and then covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't want to wake Andy," she whispered. Her fingers began to caress and stroke him; when her thumb fondled the head of his penis, his response was effortless.

Making an attempt to keep an unruffled composure, he shook the small box again. It jingled again. Carefully, he peeled tape from one end and tore the paper away. Lifting the top, immediately, a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"What?" His finger lifted a circle of silver bells on a stretchy silk cord.

A quiet giggle came from Sara. Her hand left his growing penis and she took the bells. "So you'll jingle too." She slipped the cord over his erection and pushed it as far as possible. Trying to stay quiet, she managed to suppress her giggles until she hiccupped. When Grissom shifted, his bells tinkled; both began to laugh.

"Shhh," Sara cautioned. She reached for bedcovers and covered them up. With every move, the bells tinkled, jingled and clinked.

Underneath the covers, Grissom found her nipples. "And what are these?" His thumb stroked the fabric feeling a small button under the fabric. A touch was all it took to cause the button to light up—bright white.

Sara felt his belly and ribs move as he silently laughed. Gently, he used his teeth to peel each pasty from her nipples and placed both low on his belly.

"Landing lights," he said with a chuckle. His hands slipped under Sara's butt providing a gently massage as he positioned himself between her legs. His fingers went under the silky fabric; his thumb caressed her clit, moving slowly, tenderly.

"Gil."

He slid his thumb along the soft cleft. "Again."

"_Gil_." And then gave a soft, muffled gasp of surprise when he slipped a finger inside of her, sweeping the tip of his finger against the velvet softness. His finger moved, pressing upward, again and again, he repeated the caress. A few moments of this stimulation and she could not get enough air into her lungs; she managed to draw a deep breath. "_Gil!_" She pressed fingers into his shoulder until she thought there would be bruises.

His answer of "Yes" almost disappeared in the jingling of dozens of small bells but at least his voice was centered between her breasts.

She reached for him again, caught his head between her palms, and managed to pull his face to hers. More bells tinkled as his probing erection found the very damp, throbbing place between her legs. Pushing gently, he pushed past the tight muscles in an act of an erotic, welcomed invasion.

Sara could barely whisper his name, over and over. A great pleasurable tension built within her until a series of deep convulsive shudders racked her body from head to toe. A dazed sense of wonderful amazement robbed her of speech. But she still heard the small bells as Grissom held her, his own body rising and falling in rapid rhythm just before his orgasm exploded.

"Oh, Sara," he moaned as he sank against her. His body trembled several times, emptying into her, as his arms closed tightly around her.

Sara wanted to stay in this place forever, inhaling the intoxicating, masculine scent of her husband, floating gently into a world composed of pure sensation and passion. She smiled and opened her eyes.

Grissom was watching her with a fiercely intent expression—or he appeared to from the light and shadows cast by the two small bright lights lost somewhere in the sheets. When she smiled, so did he and his features softened yet the feel of his body was strong, solid against her own. When his head rested on a pillow, she leaned into the curve of his neck and shoulder and enjoyed the sensation of satisfied happiness that descended on her as his lips pressed against her hair.

"I love you, Gil," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sara," his voice soft, yet deep and restful.

Tiny silver bells jingled again. Somewhere in the bed there were dozens of them, but the sleeping couple no longer heard them.

**_Six months later_—_inside a church in Las Vegas_**:

_Nick_:

Seeing Sara and Grissom handle three small kids was worth losing sleep—and I wasn't about to miss this day. I am sure Sara dressed the girls this morning and just as sure that Betty Grissom and Catherine Willows had a hand in providing the pretty white dresses. But I'll never know how Sara was talked into this little ceremony.

Of course, I agreed to be a godparent—along with Greg and Catherine. If Grissom can be a dad, I can certainly be a godparent, which, according to Catherine, means I buy presents! I'm doing good with that part.

Back in December when I drove to middle-of-nowhere Texas, I went dreading I'd find something or someone I didn't want to know about. I had already heard from D.B. about Santa and the two girls and little Andy and I knew the writing was already on the wall—Sara had found her kids. What I found was the truth had been told by the sheriff. The entire county was so economically depressed everyone younger than fifty had left town, pretty much a place where rain left dust. The sheriff and I opened the back door of a small house and found—not much. He said there had not been a house sold in the county in three years and this one would sit until the roof fell in. The place had been left clean—furniture sold or given away, trash hauled away. Nothing but faded paint on the walls indicated anyone had lived there in years. An old rusted swing set was in the back yard.

The sheriff said, "There's no one here for those kids. If Nevada can find a home for them, I can't imagine why Texas would object."

I smiled all the way to Sara's house and smiled even more when I met Darcy and Jane and Andy.

_Greg_:

We all knew Sara would make a great mother; I wasn't so sure about Grissom being a dad, especially to young kids. For weeks, she dropped hints before I figured out they were going for foster kids, and private-loving Sara never explained why they could not have their own. As it worked out, they could not have ordered three better kids, and—Darcy and Jane look like Grissom!

We never found who hit and killed their mother; unsolved and cold-case filed now. Grissom paid for a funeral—or a grave-side service and marker. We all went to the cemetery and the girls picked flowers from the arrangement to make a pretty bouquet. Neither of them realized what it meant. Not in a final way of losing a parent when a person is older—Darcy and Jane had been told their mother died, but what does dying mean to a five year old and a three year old? They had found Sara and Grissom and were living another life by the time of the service. Nick had seen where they came from in Texas and said these children were blessed in ways they would never know.

It's funny how things work out. Sara's mother moved to Vegas and is—is just like Sara—kind, generous, quieter than Sara, but to see them together there is no doubt they are mother-daughter. Laura smiles and it's Sara's smile. And it really is a sight to see them with the three kids. Sara has changed—we all have over the years—she is mellow, more easy-going than she was; she slipped into motherhood as if made for it.

Grissom has changed, too—in some ways more than Sara. We all love his mother who is as proper and courteous as Grissom is improper and blunt, and I have to laugh when his 'little women' stop him in his tracks. Darcy is a furious protector; Jane has him wrapped around her little finger, and Sara—well, we all know where Sara has him because we helped them move into a larger house and in doing so, Nick and I caught a glimpse of some little fun things in their bedroom. Little silver bells and interesting panties under the bed caused us to laugh for a week! When the bed was moved Sara was scrambling for those things like a duck after a bug!

_Jim_:

The night we sat in that hotel room with three kids orphaned by a hit and run driver is one I will never forget. I hope to live long enough to tell the story, as I remember it, to those children when they are grown!

We all knew Sara wanted kids, and Gil, too—what Sara wanted he wanted. When she told me they were going the foster parent route, I cringed knowing how heartbreaking most of those lives are. And then these three were waiting in that room, smiling, laughing, as normal as any kids anywhere. Without a mother, and, as we learned, without a father, or any other known relative.

When Janet arrived, I knew Santa Claus had walked into the room. If there was a way for Sara and Gil to have these children, she would work tirelessly to see it done. And she did. She came today—proud as a peacock! On the official adoption day, she gave me a wink and a nudge when Andy's new name was announced. "Boy needs to be named after his father," she whispered.

The grandmothers pulled off this day—somehow convinced Sara and Gil to baptize their kids, prepared a feast for the expected crowd—which they got. Even Ecklie came smiling like a briar-eating mule! The Sheriff is here and, of course, Catherine came.

Darcy and Jane are flittering around like butterflies and Andy is walking from person to person, laughing with every step. Their parents are protective but not overly so-even I've grown accustomed to Sara and Gil being parents.

I might retire now—become the official grandpa just so I can watch my old buddy be a dad. I've been surprised by his involvement; hearing him laugh with Jane and Darcy is a sound like no other. He's learned to tie a bow as easily as he can pin a bug to a mat! He just gave Andy a bite of cake and his little girls are on him like butterflies on spring flowers—he's still learning! All three can fit around him, in his lap, or hugging his neck. The sight make me think some things in this world are meant to be-and gives me hope for the rest of us.

Something tells me his days of peaceful contemplation of Shakespeare or some other deep subjects are gone, and stranger still, I don't think he cares!

_Catherine: _

By the time I returned from my winter vacation, I knew my days in the crime lab were coming to an end in some way. And then I got the surprise of my life to hear everyone in the lab talking about Sara's three children. Like it was already a done-deal. When I met sweet Darcy, shy Jane, and little Andy, I knew the hand of God was involved in finding these children the right parents.

Sara—most of us knew Sara has been a 'mom-in-waiting' for years—but who among us would have guessed Gil Grissom needed that little family! Gil was absolutely transfixed, mesmerized by these children and everything they did! The day I walked into their house and Gil proceeded to tell me about the baby's bowel movements, I knew I had entered another dimension—like the Twilight Zone! And that day I knew who would be the disciplinary parent in their household.

Within fifteen minutes of our first meeting, Darcy and I were best friends. She could out-talk me, loved my jewelry, my nail polish, and everything girly. And Jane remained hugged against Sara's leg; she moved my heart to love her because she was so bashful and so sweet. She had clearly chosen Sara to be her mother. The baby was a cherub and by the time I met him, he had been with Sara for ten days and was as attached as a newborn to his birth mother. Sara sensed what these children needed before they knew it—and provided it.

Quietly, I laughed, offered advice, and helped as they learned about time-outs and temper tantrums, bath time and nap time, cookies stuffed between sofa cushions, vomiting in the middle of the night, and ear infections. The girls enrolled in preschool programs and Gil bragged they were the smartest children in the school.

And the amazing part of all of this transformation was how Gil and Sara became parents in such an effortless, calm way. Oh, they had moments, but without all the drama and commotion I would have expected. Okay, now that I've thought about it, no one ever expected drama, but I did expect complications. The worst I ever saw was Jane crying at the table and Grissom took her outside for five minutes, returning with a smiling little angel.

Now, I'm a godparent, standing in a church where all three were baptized—another event I never thought to see with Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle! Both grandmothers were smiling from ear to ear when Andy was baptized with his new name "Andrew Gilbert Grissom"—still Andy but no longer Anderson Cooper. Darcy was baptized as "Darcy Elizabeth Grissom" and little Jane is now "Sara Jane Grissom". Good names, I think.

The past six months have been a whirlwind for all of us; I returned for the official "Grissom family day" bearing gifts for everyone.

As I watch the girls dancing around us and Andy toddling from person to person, I'm reminded of puffy summer clouds on a bright summer day. It's a wonderful day to see so much love surrounding us.

_A/N: A different kind of ending for us-not sure we got everyone's "voice" but hope you enjoyed this one. Tell us what you think! A review takes 30 seconds of your time! Happy Holidays, Happy New Year! _


End file.
